Memph's Character Tier List
Tier list: Okay so everyone wants to find out who is the bread and butter of my fighting force. So I am going to set up a tier rank system of my characters to show just who you will be messing with if you pick a fight with them. I will show thier rank number and give a brief explanation as to why they are that rank. If you have any questions, feedbacks or would like to challenge one of these characters to a battle feel free to use the talk page of this article for that. (Note: Character ranks are prone to change with story evolutions.) S Rank: 1. Memphis the Light: One of the most evolved storyline characters to date. His balance with power, speed and strategy make him a force to be reckoned with. His OverDrive Mode and his Angeloid plus Demon Triggers further boost his capabilities. 2. Oblivion the Hedgehog: His power lies in his years of brutality and carnage. He is the optimum mixture of brute power and destructive magic. His varying forms further enhance his powers and his lack of compassion are reflected with these forms. 3: Kiza the Hedgehog: Her power lies in the very air itself. She has a high degree mastery over close combat and ranged combat. With the addition of her Air Empress form which further boosts her powers she has been personafied as the very force of nature. 4. Nencroz the E.O.N.: A culmination of D.N.A codenamed Abyss. His power are the fusion of Memphis and the darkmatter. Having a Hades emerald infused inside of him further boosts his stats but his lack of control keeps him from reaching higher levels of power. A Rank: 5.Angelaz the Light: A young girl who has the brute strength of a charging T-rex. With the addition of using ranged magical attacks it has further up'ed her on the scale of power. Her Ge-Nex OverDrive mode and Demon trigger further boosts her fighting capabilities. 6. Angeloz the Light: A strategic genius aided with the help of Memphis' Brilliant skill set. His lack of brute strength puts a major dent on him when fighting close range opponents. His Ge-Nex OverDrive mode and Demon trigger further boosts his fighting capabilities. 7. Onorc the Blackblood: A horrendous mobanoid monster that uses his own black blood as a weapon. His resistance to almost all damage makes him a massive threat. His childish attitude and demeanor severely restrain him from being a higher rank of fighting. 8. Zenix the Corrupt: Master of robotics and kickboxing.His power and intelligence far exceeds any A rank fighter but his lack of motivation to really fight is what holds him back from being an S rank warrior. 9. Crono the Cat and Ragnorik the Demon: A child that uses his own black blood as a weapon. His resistance to almost all damage makes him a great ally. Yet his scaredy cat ways and lack of self esteem hinders him from being a higher rank. B Rank: 10. Trin the Cat: Queen of chic and kunais this beautiful pink cat always has your back. Being one of Memphis' closest and oldest friend plus fellow OverDrive user she is top compititor in the B branch fighters. Her lack of endurance and relience on a supply of kunias is what makes her fall back for reaching A rank. 11: Genix the Hedgehog: King of the world of beats and pulses the burning red ravehog is the guy to go to if you need a hand or a song. His training under Memphis greatly boosted his power and mastery over his weird OverDrive Mode which could send an opponent into his weird raver's fantasy. His lack of speed and power is his only draw back. 12. Medusa the Witchcat: A witch who prefers to toy with an opponents mind rather than fight. Make no mistake though her spells make her a force to fear. Her lack of prolonged combat experience hinders her from being a truly powerful fighter. 13: Navro the Hedgehog: King of Aibom his abilities to set rules and command opponents make him a powerful ally. Unable to fight as often as the other heroes he lends support from his castle as best he can. C Rank: 14. Kuru the Succucat: A rare creature that has the power to drain energy away from her opponents. Her fragile body makes it hard for her to sustain close combat for long. 15. Armaja the Hedgehog: Mistress of the far range kill. Once her guns are out of ammo expect a hasty retreat or Oblivion stepping in. D Rank: 16: Kana the Hedgehog: An elite extreme gear head instead of a fighter. She has no real means of fighting and her Air Queen OverDrive form only amplifies her racing prowess. Yet if you hurt her loved ones a huge change will occur. 17. Memphis the Kid: He lacks in any true combat skills. Yet he has a strange power of unifying his friends. G Rank: (God mod rank. Only used if you God mod me) Metal Memphis: A metallic version of Memphis with the ability to take and copy abilities from his opponents. When you meet this monster run away you have no chance of winning. (Note: If I use him for a legit story he will be severly weakened so no worries) Memphilmes the Corrupt: A fusion between Memphis and Mephiles. Beware he is godly in defense and offense. Do not attempt to battle just run away. (Note: If I use him for a legit story he will be severly weakened so no worries) Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations